Beer Suck's Too
by Griever-Evermore
Summary: After being ditched at a party, that he didn't even want to attend, Levi finds himself with a string of luck when a rather attractive man begins chatting him up. Too bad Hanji has to ruin the moment. Damn Hanji!


The smell of alcohol filled his nose before he ever entered the large, oversized dorm room. Through the wall, music blared, much to the dismay of Levi, and it seemed as if every light in the abode was on. People stood on the front porch talking and laughing at the drunk antics of their friends, completely unconscious of the trash that littered the front yard.

The building wouldn't appear to be much if it wasn't for the music and lights. Levi would even dare say that it looked equivalent to his own dorm building, minus the trash of course. The building was huge, with dark red bricks making up its walls and the windows that looked a little too filthy, for Levi's liking, lined the dark walls showing off the numerous people who danced about inside.

Levi would be lying if he were to say he felt comfortable in this setting. His milieu was a bit more tame, usually consisting of his Saturday nights being spent indoors, wrapped in a snug blanket with a glass of tea and a book in his hand. His roommate, an overly sweet kid named Marco, would generally join him if he wasn't busy with his boyfriend. Levi preferred the quiet of his tiny ass dorm room as opposed to where he stood now. Maiming Hanji and Erwin seemed like a marvelous idea right about now, as Levi glared over at a couple making out on the front yard a few feet away.

Oh yes. He was going to maim them.

When Hanji had brought up the idea of a party, Levi had been a little skeptical, preferring to keep to his schedule of tea, and reading. Then Erwin practically begged, his eyes brows taking on a distress shape, pleading with Levi to meet his new lover Mike. When Levi still didn't seem convinced, Erwin had Isabel hide his books, though she wasn't brave enough to touch his tea. Even Farlan had turned on him, saying he would return the books only after he went to the party.

"A frat party? Seriously, Shitty-glasses." He grumbled, fishing his pack of gum out of his pocket.

Hanji stepped out of the car, mischievous eyes twinkling at Levi. It was annoying.

Levi had known the weirdo almost as long as he'd know Erwin. He'd met them both in grade school. Hanji had freshly moved, while Erwin had simply been in another class. Levi would never admit it out loud but he trusted both Erwin, and Hanji like he trusted Farlan, and Isabel; like family. Though admitting these words would get him power tackled by Shit-for-brains, Hanji, so he kept them to himself.

Hanji joined him beside the car, giving Levi the biggest shit-eating grin he'd ever seen. Erwin had yet to emerge from the metal contraption Hanji called a car, as he stayed glued to his phone. Farlan and Isabel had opted to take their own way, not fully trusting Hanji's driving -with good reason.

"Of course! I was invited by a guy in my bio class. He's great I'll have to introduce you." Shit-face, Hanji grinned over at him. "He's really easy on the eyes. He's practically a god, and he's on the University's track team."

Levi rolled his eyes, grinding his gum between his teeth as Hanji continued to ramble verbiage. He turned to bang his palm on the backseat window, startling the giant blonde that sat back there. Erwin emerged from the car straightening out his clothes. He wore a black button-down shirt, and the nicest pair of jeans he owned. Levi figures he really likes this Mike guy.

Erwin tucked his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, and glanced up at Levi, crinkling his nose in disgust. "I'm glad you quit smoking but that gum smells really strong."

Levi gave the blonde man a glare, his gray eyes glittering in the light of the moon. "I was tired of hearing you complain. It was annoying, Eyebrows."

Erwin gave him a look, but it was Hanji that spoke. "Oh don't be such a grumpy-puss. This is going to be fun. Imagine all the cuties in there." Hanji began, taking on a grin that made both Levi and Erwin question their friendship. "Plus Erwin will be all caught up in Mike to spend any time with me! I need, you to be my wingman!" Hanji blinked at Levi, who simply glared.

Erwin was about to argue against Hanji, but his phone went off and he allowed himself a small smile as he answered it. "Hi." He grinned, walking around to the other side of the car, waving for Levi and Hanji to go in without him.

"See." Hanji chirped and began to trudge forward wearing a large grin. "And besides, Farlan said he's not giving your books back unless you go! So stop being a bitch, and let's move!"

Levi felt his face twitch, and he gritted his teeth as he began following behind Shitty-Glasses. As they approached the building, Levi's irritation grew as the front door burst open and two men came flying threw barely missing him as they passed. Levi recognized them from his shitty history class. He couldn't recall their names, but the pair were unmistakable. One of the men was a giant and had dark hair and brown eyes with a rather lanky build. His face almost always had a dusting of red, and if Levi's memory served right he was rather timid. The other man had bright blonde hair, that Levi would almost compare to the sun, and sky blue eyes with a muscular build to him. He may have been shorter than the dark-haired man, but Levi was sure he was the strongest out of the two. They were laughing, their faces red from alcohol and laughter. The taller of the two stumbled off the sidewalk slightly, while the blonde steadied him. They both seemed completely oblivious of Levi's glare.

When they entered the deranged house of all of Levi's worse fears, Levi felt his skin crawl. The house smelled of vomit, sweat, and alcohol. All three of Levi's least favorite things, quashing any hopes that Levi might have had. Bodies took up almost every available space, except for a lone couch in the corner. Hanji made a beeline for it, and Levi followed behind trying to duck around the people that seemed to influx around him. There were a few dolts that, either didn't see him or were simply too drunk to care, as they bumped into him.

Levi glared at the couch for a long moment before deciding to take a seat. Hanji was still for a nanosecond before darting up right. "I'm going to go get some drinks. Maybe that will loosen your stiff ass up!" And with that, Hanji disappeared into the crowd.

Some recent pop song played on the stereo, and Levi, neither knew the song or cared to get to know it. He watched as gross bodies danced next to one another, grinding, and all around being unpleasant. He heard a loud laugh from the crowd, and Levi could have sworn someone had brought a horse in here. Levi waited for Hanji to return, but after fifteen minutes passed Levi wasn't certain of the return of the nutcase. Levi considered trekking back to his dorm and pretending that he'd stayed the whole night. It's not like Farlan would know. However, his dorm was on the other side of campus.

Levi noticed Marco, who was laughing at something a tall man with an undercut had said. Levi assumed it was his boyfriend. Next to them stood a rather red-faced boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He looked rather tipsy and was practically standing upright due to the blonde haired girl that kept him close to her. She looked rather serious for someone at a party. Levi's continued over to his far right, quickly noticing a young blonde girl with crystal bright eyes was chatting animatedly with a black hair girl, who had to a least be a foot taller. A few feet away a girl was shoving snack cakes in her face and a bald man was trying to make her laugh.

It eventually worked, and Levi had to turn away from the end result.

Levi decided he'd focus on the mess of sweaty bodies on the makeshift dance floor. They seemed to move together in a weird sort of motion. It was strangely exotic, and intoxicating the way the plethora danced around, limbs tangled around each other. Some shared a passionate drunk kiss, while others seemed confused and lost. What Levi would have thought was pandemonium, was almost beautiful, in a deeply disturbing way.

A hand darted out from the wall of bodies, and with it came a mess of brown hair that looked dark in the dimmed lights of the party. He was tall, and Levi can just make out the muscles that were carefully concealed beneath his black short sleeve shirt. He looked a little breathless and Levi could see the sweat glistening off his skin. Levi trailed his dark gray eyes over the boy once more trying to make out his face. It was only when the boy walked over to the couch that Levi saw how startling his eyes were. His thick dark lashes framed his green-blue eyes, and the lights from the room lit up the gold in his eyes, making them appear to dance with stars.

He gave Levi a dazzling smile as he plopped down on the couch with a bottle of water in his hand. Levi moved over slightly a ghost of a smile smearing across his face. He felt his chest tighten up, while he tried to compose himself to remain calm. The boy was attractive, but that didn't mean Levi needed to freak out about it. The boy was more comparable to a Prince out of a storybook, than any pedestrian Levi could see around the party.

Levi tried his best to turn back and face the crowd, content to forget the beautiful boy, but as fate would have it the starry-eyed man had different plans.

"Hey, I'm Eren." He smiled, eyes reflecting the lights that danced around the room. He leaned forward, meeting Levi's eyes.

Levi's felt warm as he glanced away from those cerulean-gold eyes. "Levi." He mumbled so softly that he wasn't sure Eren heard him, but Eren's smile got wider, revealing shiny white teeth.

"That's a nice name. Do you go to school here, Levi?" Eren asked, leaning back, taking Levi's attention with him.

His voice was alluring, and Levi found himself swallowing, trying to clear the lump in his throat. "Yeah. I-I'm doing criminal law, so I'm on the other side of campus."

If it was possible Eren's smile got wider as he adjusted himself on the couch, crossing a leg over his knee, and setting his arm out on the back of the couch, inches away from Levi. "Cool! I'm doing art so I'm pretty much camped out over here. That explains why I don't see you around." A sly grin came over his face, and Levi felt his face heat up again. "I'd remember such a pretty face."

Levi made a sound that sound like a mixture of chocking, scoffing, and laughing. His eyes watered a little bit, and it didn't help that Eren leaned forward in concern. He put a hand on his shoulder, and Levi had to quickly recover from the strange fit, placing his facade of a cool, arrogant guy back in place.

"You okay?" Eren asked, leaning back as Levi settled down.

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that. That's all." Levi spoke calmly, but inside his brain was melting away into mush.

Eren was quiet for a moment, training his gaze on the party goers. Levi turned to face away from him, sparing little glances at the smiling god beside him. He really was handsome, even with his eyes trained elsewhere Levi could see a glinting smile pressed to his features. He turned to face the man a little more. Staring would have been an understatement. Gawking would have been more appropriate with the way Levi's mouth hung open ever so slightly, and his eyebrow went up in an almost expectant gaze.

Eren turned to him, a tiny smile gracing his soft features. "Are you enjoying yourself? I mean with the party."

Levi's eyes snapped away from him, quickly. "I- uh… Not really."

Eren seemed to deadpan at the statement, eyes widening slightly, given Levi the impression that he had giving the wrong answer. Eren opened and closed his mouth for a solid minute, before taking a drink of his bottle of water, nearly depleting it. "You mean you don't like the party? What's wrong with it?"

Levi refrained from biting his lip, wondering if he should answer. He wasn't a particularly shy person seeing as he was the captain of Rose University's shitty basketball team, but he did try to avoid confrontations with hot boys that seemed interested and were brave enough- or dumb enough- to talk to him.

"I don't know… Just forget it." Levi replied, but Eren was having none of it.

"No, no, no! I have to know how to make this party better for such a cute face." Eren said now sitting on the edge of the couch, trying to get Levi to look at him, which Levi just couldn't muster up enough courage to do that.

"Well… I mean," Levi thought for a moment, eyes scanning around the forgotten room. "Well, it's boring. What kind of music is this anyway? Trash? The all-around smell of the place is atrocious. I question if it was clean before the party even happened. It's loud and obnoxious. I mean what kind of shit-bag lets people make-out in their front yard-"

Eren flung forward, surprised nearly bumping into Levi. "There are people making out in the front yard?" Eren practically shouted, and Levi gave him a slight nod before continuing.

"There is also trash everywhere. My friend was supposed to bring me a beer, but by the lack of alcohol in my hand, I'll go ahead and assume it was lacking in any adequate taste. Honestly, the only thing keeping me here would be that my friend, Farlan took all of my books, and hid them. Otherwise, I'd leave this lame ass thing, and go home. Did I mention both of my friends ditched me? One of them, I call him, Eyebrows, he's still outside talking to his boyfriend. I swear to god if he doesn't get laid tonight, I'll kill him. The other one is a nut-job and took the keys to the car. I debated walking back to my dorm, but without a book in my hand, it would be me sitting by myself drinking tea. Though that idea thrills me, I kind of wants my books back. It's just dumb. Dumb, and boring." Levi grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, and turning gray eyes to look at starry-eyed, green-blue hues that were much to close too him.

Eren was smirking at him now as Levi's nose brushed against his. Levi's eyes widened in surprise, and he turned his eyes to the ground, taking his face with him. "What are you doing?"

"You have very pretty eyes, Levi. I thought they were gray, but I can see now that they have hints of blue in them." He mumbled into Levi's ear, and it took all Levi had to keep his heart in his chest.

Eren leaned back on the arm of the couch, still grinning. "I'm sorry the party isn't too your liking. Maybe I could entertain you instead?"

Levi glanced up at him, a small glare forming on his face. "What are you getting at?"

Eren shrugged, pausing for only a short moment, before turning to his sparkling eyes to his water bottle in his hand. He pulled the bottle up to his head, balancing it as best he could. Once it was steady enough, he grinned over at Levi, pulling his arms out in a 'ta-da' gesture.

Levi snorted, letting a small smile come over his face, but before the laugh could escape he clamped a hand over his mouth.

Eren grinned and knocked the bottle up in the air only to have it land on his forehead. He glanced over out of the corner of his eyes to gauge Levi's reaction.

Levi pressed his hand hard over his mouth, clutching his stomach. Eren's mouth crinkled a little in the making of a frown.

The bottle fell from his head, landing with a thump in his lap as he leaned forward, reaching a hand out to pull Levi's arm down. "Don't hide it. I want to see your smile." Eren grinned at him, and Levi felt his heart skip a beat. "I bet it's as pretty as your eyes." He leaned in closer, and Levi could feel his warm breath on his lips.

Levi's face felt too hot, and his hands trembled as Eren smirked at him, brushing his nose over his own. Levi forgot how to breathe for the slightest moment, his eyes widening comically at the gesture. He leaned back on his elbows, having Eren practically falling on top of him. He gripped Eren's arms for dear life, and Eren didn't seem to mind. He was attracted to Eren, that much was certain. He wasn't going to start spouting something about, true love, or them being soul mates, but god those lips looked so good, and-

"Levi!" Hanji all but ruined the moment by plopping down next to the men.

Eren leaned back a little to smile at the mutant. "Hey, Hanji! I'm glad you could make it. I was worried you'd be too busy." He smiled over at the shit-bag named Hanji, and Levi struggled to breathe. Eren was so close he could smell him. Unlike the shitty house they resided in, Eren smelt like forest and soup. His earthy scent was all around him, acting as a constant reminder of how close he was to him, how close they had been to kissing. Damn it Hanji.

Hanji gave a maniacal laugh, before turning brown eyes to glisten at Levi. "I see you've met, Eren." An eyebrow raised, and if possible Hanji's grin widened. "You enjoying yourself? Eren's a pretty attentive host, huh."

Eren snickered, covering his mouth with one of his hands. "Yeah, well he was pretty and very honest."

Levi's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Eren was the host? There was no way. It couldn't be. Levi peeked up at him, to be met with a grin that only proved his worst nightmare. His back stiffened as Eren glowed above him. Why didn't Eren say anything about being the host? Why'd he let Levi just insult his party without defending it? Was he trying to make a fool out of him?

Levi glared at him, pushed him off, and then sat up with a huff. He turned his glare out to the crowd, trying to will his blush to go away. "Why didn't you say it was your party? You- you brat!"

Eren, who rested lazily on the couch, smiled a sheepish little smile. "Because you were being honest. I figured if I said something you'd start acting all funny."

Hanji grinned over at Eren, after handing Levi a beer and Clorox wipe. Oh yeah. That's why they were friends. "The likely hood of that happening would have been very slim. Levi is pretty straight forward, and he can be rather choleric when it comes to other people. One time he punched a guy for-"

Levi turned on Hanji with a sharp glare that made his eyes gleam. "Shitty-Glasses, shut up!"

Hanji just grinned back.

Eren smiled and leaned forward into Levi's line of sight. "Good! I think honesty is sexy."

Levi swallowed rather hard, taking a quick drink of his beer, hoping he was doing a good job at hiding his embarrassment. "Yeah… well, I was right."

Eren gave him a confused look, while Hanji began to snicker. "What do you mean?"

Levi took a deep breath, tossing the Clorox wipe at Hanji, who caught it with ease. He leaned in closer to Eren, which took the man off guard. It took a matter of seconds, before Eren caught on, and smiled, leaning in a little.

Levi brushed his lips against the young mans before giving a rather dangerous smirk. "The beer sucks too. Brat."

He leaned back, and Eren looked at him flabbergasted. "Levi is so cruel!" He cried, and Hanji laughed maniacally again.

Levi smirked at him. "Fuck off, brat. You want to be kissed, you pay for dinner."

Eren flopped back on the couch, a pout forming on his face. "You weren't saying that earlier." He grumbled over at him, and Levi blushed slightly.

"Yeah well the offer still stands, brat. Take it or leave it."

Eren's face cracked, and a soft smile came over his face. "I'll take it."

Levi blushed, nodding slightly as he tipped his bottle back. "Beer still sucks..." He mumbled, letting his own smile come over his face.

)-(

Levi sighed as he rested his eyes outside, a cup of tea in his hand. He smiled fondly at the memory as the door to the cafe chimed.

Levi felt a smile grace his face as he turned to meet glittery green-blue eyes. "Eren."

"Levi."


End file.
